Diapey School Love
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: After School is done for the summer Cameron and Jessica celebrate. But what'll happen? Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, And Language. Co-written by Hellflores and myself, ENJOY!


Diapey School Love

**Summary: In this mext edition of the "Sexy Diapey Love" series, Cameron Corduroy-Wilkins and Jessica Helmsley are celebrating that shcool was done for the summer as they live currently in Toronto, Ontario, Canada.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this was co-written by me and Hellflores as this is my 19th fanfic of my career. ENJOY!**

It is Friday June 27th 2025 as school just ended two days ago as Jessica's last official day at work for the rest of the summer was today as they've been celebrating, meanwhile they finished having dinner as the two were in their respective shirts and diapers as Jessica was wearing a purple twilight sparkle shirt, and her ABU Space diaper while Cameron was wearing a red t-shirt and his ABU Preschool Diaper with a Science Pattern and a Matter Pattern on it.

"Mmmmm!" The two moaned with pleasure as they were in the middle of making out which has become one of their favorite things to do ever since they got engaged back on New Year's Eve.

"I am so glad school is finally over! Now we can finally spend more time together." Cameron said to Jessica.

"Totes, honey! I do love teaching my students, but I wuv spending time with my sexy diapey wearing fiancé even more." Jessica to Cameron in agreement before she complimented him.

"Aww!" Cameron said before they continue making out until Jessica got playful and started touching Cameron's diapered bulge and his hard baba.

"Oh!" Cameron yelped in surprise.

"Hehehe... I see someone is getting very excited." Jessica giggled seductively and said to Cameron making him blush.

"Hehehehe." Cameron giggled right back.

"Are you up for a little roleplay with our lovemaking?" Jessica asked Cameron.

"Absolutely." Cameron answered Jessica.

"Yay!" Jessica said with delight.

"What should we do?" Cameron asked Jessica before she smirked at him.

"How about we do student and teacher." Jessica answered Cameron to his surprise because they have made love since they got engaged but they haven't done any roleplaying at all since New Year's Eve.

"Oh! Okies then!" Cameron said in response to Jessica's answer.

"I'm gonna be the teacher while you'll be the student, like last time." Jessica said to Cameron.

"Awesome." Cameron said as they got off the bed, and got ready for their roleplaying and lovemaking as the two got dressed as a teacher and student, as Jessica wore a very sexy female teacher's outfit consisting of her white dress shirt, a plaid skirt, her glasses, white stockings, her garter belt, and the most important thing of all her ABU Space diaper.

"Are you ready?" Cameron asked Jessica.

"Absolutely! You ready?" Jessica answered before she asked him.

"I sure am." Cameron answered Jessica.

"Jessica... before we start I want to say that you look very sexy." Cameron said to Jessica.

"Thankies, and so do you." Jessica said before they kissed one more time before they began the roleplay as Cameron sat down in a chair while Jessica sat in front of him.

"Mr. Wilkins, I see you are still in my class." Jessica said to Cameron who nodded.

"How come?" Jessica asked him with concern.

"Ms. Helmsley, I just wanted to see if I could perhaps get some extra credit." Cameron answered Jessica.

"Well that might be possible." Jessica said to Cameron sparking his optimism in hopes of getting a good grade.

"Really?" Cameron asked Jessica.

"Yes, but my extra credit assignments are a little more different than usual extra credit assignments." Jessica answered Cameron.

"How different?" Cameron asked Jessica.

"You'll see." Jessica answered before she removed her glasses and undid her dress shirt until she exposed her 34 C-cup breasts which were covered by her bra.

"Oh!" Cameron shouted in surprise.

"Mr. Wilkins... how do you feel about having diapey sex for extra credit?" Jessica asked Cameron who blushed.

"I think that sound hawt and fun. But the other teachers won't know, correct?" Cameron answered before he asked her.

"Of course not. Now then..." Jessica answered Cameron before she walked close to him as she slowly undid his school shirt revealing a set of abs that were forming.

"Shall we get started?" Jessica asked Cameron.

"Yes ma'am." Cameron answered Jessica before they started making out.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned while they were making out then Cameron groped Jessica's diapered ass by going under her skirt.

"Mm! You like my diapey ass, Cameron?" Jessica softly moaned before she asked him.

"Yes, Ms. Helmsley." Cameron answered Jessica.

"Please, call me Jessica." Jessica said to Cameron.

"Yes, Jessica, what diapey is that are you wearing? It feels so gorgeous." Cameron said before he asked her.

"Thankies, they are ABU Space and what are your diapeys? They make you look very sexy and handsome." Jessica said before she asked him.

"Well... these are the ABU Preschool diapeys with a science pattern and a matter pattern." Cameron answered Jessica.

"Very cute and sexy." Jessica said to Cameron.

"Thankies." Cameron said as they kept making out until they stopped.

"Want to see it?" Jessica asked Cameron.

"Absolutely." Cameron answered before she took off her skirt revealing her white stockings, her white garter belt, and her diaper to the surprise of Cameron.

"Wow! You look so beautiful." Cameron said to Jessica.

"Thankies." Jessica said before she noticed Cameron's diapered bulge.

"Oooh! What's this I see?" Jessica said before she grabbed the frontal of Cameron's diaper before she saw his 10 inch long and two thick baba.

"Wow! You got a very big ruler for a little guy like yourself." Jessica said to Cameron making him blush.

"Hehehe, thankies." Cameron giggled before he thanked her.

"You're very welcome... now relax, handsome." Jessica said before she kneeled down she then started sucking his baba slowly.

"Mmmm!" Jessica muffled and moaned with pure delight.

"Ohhhh! Mmmmm...! This feels so good on my hawd ruler." Cameron said to Jessica.

"Mmm!" Jessica muffled before she stopped to ask him something.

"You like that, Cameron?" Jessica asked Cameron.

"Yes I do!" Cameron answered Jessica.

"Good!" Jessica said before she resume sucking Cameron's baba while he rubbed and patted her hair softly.

"Mmmm!" Jessica muffled as she was enjoying it.

"Oh yes! So good, keep going! Please!" Cameron shouted with glee before Jessica stopped so she can respond.

"Of course my sexy student!" Jessica said to Cameron before she resumed as she started to deepthroat and deepdrool his baba while she also began to rub her diapered area.

"Mmmmm!" Jessica muffled and moaned with delight and pleasure.

"Ohhh Yeah!" Cameron moaned and shouted before he started moving her head back and forth.

"You are so hawt, Jessica." Cameron sad to Jessica who then blushed while she kept sucking his hard ruler

"Mmmm!" Jessica muffled and kept moaning in pleasure.

"Ohhhh! So good!" Cameron moaned and shouted before he soon felt himself getting closer to climaxing.

"Oh God! I'm about to cumsies!" Cameron said before he soon started fucking her face hard.

"Mmmmm!" Jessica moaned and muffled while she blushed and smiled before the climax was about to happen as Cameron climax hard inside of her mouth.

"AHHHHH! Oh fuck!" Cameron screamed, moaned, and shouted while he shot his load inside of his fiance's mouth.

"Mmm! Yummy milky." Jessica swallowed it and said to Cameron making him blush again.

"Hehe, Thankies." Cameron said to Jessica.

"You're welcome... now it's your turn." Jessica said to Cameron.

"Okies then." Cameron said before Jessica laid down on the bed and showed Cameron her diapered pussy which was wet.

"Wow!" Cameron said to Jessica.

"It's been waiting for you my student, now pleasure me." Jessica said to Cameron.

"Okies Jessica." Cameron said before he crawled to her and started licking her area hard.

"Mmmmm!" Cameron muffled as he was eating it like crazy.

"Ohh! That feels so great on my pussy! Keep going for me! If you want that extra credit you better keep going Cameron." Jessica said to Cameron.

"Okies then!" Cameron said before he continued licking her area hard while he also started rubbing her pussy a bit.

"MMMM!" Cameron muffled as he was enjoying it.

"Ohhhh! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Jessica moaned and shouted as Cameron stopped licking but kept rubbing her diapered pussy.

"I wuv it when you moan, it turns me on." Cameron said to Jessica making her blush.

"Hehehe." Jessica giggled while she kept blushing.

"Thankies." Jessica said to Cameron.

"No problem babe." Cameron said before he resume licking as he started tongue fucking her hard.

"Mmmm! So good." Cameron muffled and said to Jessica after he stopped licking.

"Thankies! Thankies so much!" Jessica said to Cameron.

"You're welcome." Cameron said to Jessica before he kept at it until it was time.

"Cameron! I'm gonna cumsies!" Jessica shouted with delight and joy in her voice.

"Perfect!" Cameron said before he went harder and harder.

"Ahhhh! OH GOD!" Jessica moaned and screamed as she climaxed hard all over Cameron's face and mouth.

"Oh yeah... so good." Jessica said as she was feeling a bit euphoric after the pleasure that was given by Cameron.

"Jessica... that was so delicious." Cameron said before Jessica blushed.

"Thankies." Jessica said to Cameron.

"You're very welcome." Cameron said back before they kissed.

"So... you ready for the final part. If you do this, I'll give you that extra credit." Jessica said to Cameron.

"Okies then... what I need to do?" Cameron asked Jessica.

"Fuck my diapey wearing pussy... hawd!" Jessica answered Cameron.

"Awesome! But what position?" Cameron said to Jessica before he asked her as well.

"Missionary Position is fine with me as long as I get to see your beautiful face." Jessica answered Cameron who nodded and blushed before he got close to Jessica who then wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You ready?" Jessica asked Cameron.

"I'm ready..." Cameron answered Jessica.

"Good! Do it!" Jessica said before Cameron placed his hard ruler inside of her diapered area.

"Oh yes!" Jessica shouted with delight while Cameron was enjoying it as well.

"WOW!" Cameron shouted with delight before Jessica pulled Cameron close and kissed him while he kept fucking her.

"Mmmmmm!" Cameron and Jessica weremoaning while they were enjoying it so much.

"Ohhhhh! Oh God!" They moaned and shouted with ecstasy.

"You're my favorite student!" Jessica told Cameron that he was her favorite student.

"Hehehe, thankies. You are my favorite teacher." Cameron giggled, thanked her, and said that she was his favorite teacher.

"Thankies." Jessica said before they both kissed even harder while Cameron fucked her harder and harder.

"Mmmmmmm...!" They moaned during the kiss before they stopped kissing.

"Go hawder! Go hawder! Fuck me so hawd!" Jessica said to Cameron.

"You got it Jessica!" Cameron said back at Jessica before he went harder and harder.

"OH CAMERON!" Jessica shouted with pure euphoric ecstasy.

"OH JESSICA!" Cameron shouted as he kept pounding her until it was time.

"I'm gonna cumsies hawd!" Cameron shouted at Jessica.

"Cumsies inside of me!" Jessica shouted back.

"HERE IT COMES!" Cameron said before he kept pounding until it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned as they climaxed hard, then Cameron pulled out before they panted a bit.

"That was wonderful! You get an A Plus!" Jessica said to Cameron.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" Cameron said before they hugged as they wrapped up their roleplay.

"Oh my God Cameron, you were glorious in bed." Jessica said to Cameron.

"Thankies." Cameron said before they had to go.

"I really have to pee." Cameron said to Jessica.

"Me too." Jessica said before they peed hard in their diapers.

"Ahhhhhh...! So good." They sighed and said before they changed each other's diapers as they were getting ready for bed.

"That was really hawt Cameron Corduroy-Wilkins." Jessica said to Cameron.

"I agree it was especially from you." Cameron said before they kissed.

"I still can't believe that we're gonna be married soon." Jessica said to Cameron.

"Neither can I." Cameron said before they kissed again before they got under the covers.

"Goodnight Cammy." Jessica said to Cameron.

"Goodnight Jessica." Cameron said back to Jessica before they turned off the lights before they fell asleep.

**Dang! That was awesome!**

**Now, the next edition of story in the "Sexy Diapey Love" series has... Eva and her husband Adam at Beirtan, Romania to celebrate their 1st Wedding Annivesary as after a few days of sight seeing they can use a private workout in the gym at The Korona Hotel, what'll happen? You have to find out.**

**Plus, this was my 149th fanfic like I said earlier in the story.**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
